


Your time

by limchi



Series: Broken [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Gavin Reed, Fluff, Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limchi/pseuds/limchi
Summary: “What the hell is wrong with you! And why do you keep gettin’ me presents?” the android questioned and held the item in front of Nines’ face. “On Valentine's day, at that. Wrapped in,” Gavin halted, raised his hand and crumpled the paper, “hell, there are pink hearts printed all over it!” he fumed and stashed the paper into his pockets.The LED continued circling yellow. An annoyed groan escaped the android’s throat before he walked past Nines, carrying the item - too big for his pockets - in his hands. The scenery looked as perfect as Nines had imagined.[Can be read as a standalone work.]





	Your time

At home Nines occasionally wore glasses for exactly two reasons: one, he liked the look. Two, it pissed Gavin off. The point is, Nines had good eyesight. He didn't  _need_ them. And yet his eyes betrayed him. He blinked. Once, maybe twice. The color didn't change. It was wrong. Not wrong as such, rather... unusual.

Blue.

The discovery of the day. A neat little feature, endearing to look at, even. He would even go as far and call it cute. Androids blushed blue. Still, something felt wrong.

A blue blush, gracing a face full of anger. A strange combination. A golden LED swirling frantically, a small pout on the lips, a scowl threatening to murder him. Nines wasn’t afraid, though. If anything, the fury on the other’s face accompanied by the denial in his words made the android look more benign. It made this situation so much better. An understatement, shit, this moment turned out to be the best all week. Month probably.

The android made an effort to hide the tinge of blue behind a hand covering half of his face. His eyes shifted between the item in hand and Nines’ gaze. The more the eyes wandered, the softer the expression got and in return the brighter the blue shone through.

Over the course of the years, Nines had lost count of the many times someone called his demeanor a ‘resting-bitch-face’. Granted, expressing himself through facial features had never been his strong suit. All the more surprising to him that the wide grin on his face refused to disappear. The whole situation urged the desire in Nines to squish the android’s cheeks and plant one hundred little kisses on the face. Fully aware that he would receive a well-placed punch on his face, he didn’t dare an attempt.

“What the hell is wrong with you! And why do you keep gettin’ me presents?” the android questioned and held the item in front of Nines’ face. “On Valentine's day, at that. Wrapped in,” Gavin halted, raised his hand and crumpled the paper, “hell, there are pink hearts printed all over it!” he fumed and stashed the paper into his pockets.

The LED continued circling yellow. An annoyed groan escaped the android’s throat before he walked past Nines, carrying the item - too big for his pockets - in his hands. The scenery looked as perfect as Nines had imagined.

Nines followed, walking beside the android. The air was chilly, but the sun shone bright, warming his face. As they walked the streets, people would sometimes look at them, sometimes probably turn around after the past them and meet them with a gentle smile.

“They are getting quite creative with food for androids, don’t you think? I saw it in a store and thought of you. The cashier wrapped it up before I could decline,” Nines said. A lie - he specifically asked for this wrapping paper with pink hearts. “You can’t eat human food but assessing your stares in the past you seemed quite fond of sweets,” he explained.

Gavin turned around abruptly. Whether or not his blush of denial had vanished in the meantime, it re-emerged, adorning his cheeks. And now without a hand covering it, Nines saw it in all its glory, noticed how even the little scar on Gavin’s face glowed a bit brighter due to the increased flow of thirium.

Holding the box of thirium-based chocolates close to his chest, the android jabbed a finger into Nines’ chest. “Stop wasting your time thinking ‘bout me, asshole! And don’t waste your money on me,” he barked.

The grin on Nines’ face grew wider. “This can hardly be called a waste. It was very much worth it from what I can tell,” he said and with that, the blush burned just a little richer. Smirking, he briefly wondered how far he could push this.

“I don’t want chocolates for Valentine!” Gavin yelled and for the tiniest second Nines began to wonder if the sentence bared truth.

As if taking Gavin word for word, a weight hit him from behind: unexpected - a short but sudden shoulder-check - and already gone again when he realized it, causing him to let go of his present.

Not even Nines had noticed the figure approaching, too occupied adoring the android’s features.

The color on Gavin’s cheeks faded away instantly, his LED turned crimson. Eyes falling to the ground, they roamed around as if to analyze each little piece of chocolate that had fallen out of the box and now plastered the ground. He stared at the blue filling oozing out of the cracked and broken chocolate husk. Like the child that had dropped its scoop of ice cream, his eyes tore open and his mouth fell slack - agape with disbelief. Dreams shattered.

Gavin’s gaze shot past Nines. A cold shiver ran down his spine as he literally felt the figurative daggers thrown at the figure trying to blend into the crowd. The next second the android was off, running.

“Gavin!”

The android slipped through the masses of people effortlessly. Finding every little gap to slide in with ease, he made his way forward in record time. Nines ran after him but struggled to keep up, barely seeing Gavin turn around the corner. He bumped into a few people himself, apologized to every single one, in fear he would, otherwise, be chased by a furious android next.

When he reached the corner his eyes darted through the crowd, desperately looking for his little ray of not exactly sunshine - maybe something like ‘spark of fire’ was a more fitting expression to describe Gavin. However, when his sight failed him he could always count on-

“You fuckin’ piece of-”

Nines dashed into the alleyway the voice came from and spotted Gavin, pinning the unlucky guy who apparently ran into the android to the ground. Not wasting a second, he sprinted forward, halting the fist about to punch Mr. Unlucky.

Mr. Unlucky indeed. Not a criminal, no one with bad intent. Just some dude in a business suit, probably late for his next meeting. Held his arms crossed in front of his face as if it would help in the slightest.

Nines pulled Gavin back and onto his feet, shoved him against the wall. He gave him a ‘look’, a plain warning to not move an inch, not to say a word. When Gavin attempted to open his mouth anyway, Nines clapped it shut with his hand. Once he was sure that the android understood, he removed his hand and turned to Mr. Unlucky, who still whimpered on the floor.

“I apologize,” Nines said and held his hand out to help Mr. Unlucky up.

“I don’t want a damn apology! If you trust these fuckers you’re nothing but scum!” Mr. Unlucky growled and slapped the assisting hand away.

Turned out Mr. Unlucky’s real name was Mr. Dickhead. Turned out Mr. Dickhead hated androids.

Turned out Nines disliked those who disliked androids. Unfortunately, he worked for the police and couldn’t afford incidents that included him or Gavin losing his temper - disciplinary actions already were a way too common occurrence in their life and Fowler threatened them to take different measures if they fucked up again. So when Gavin attempted to lash out at Mr. Dickhead again, Nines held the android back and tacked him back into the wall, waited until Mr. Dickhead lost his previous confidence and chickened out upon hearing Gavin's raging mouth and the many unpleasant things the android wanted to do with Mr. Dickhead.

Afraid that Gavin would rush off again, Nines refused to let Gavin go for a little longer.

The android struggled against Nines’ grip, cursed at him. Unable to hold the furious inferno in, an uncountable number of ugly words spilled from his lips and stabbed Nines’ heart. Words about how much the android hated the entire human race, hated that humans had constructed their own sense of twisted justice that only appealed to themselves, hated Nines for not having a pair of fucking balls.

Nines simply rested his head on Gavin’s shoulder and let the wave of anger hit him with all its might.

 _“Why do you still put up with his tantrums?”_ Connor had once asked.

 _“You don’t understand. It doesn’t derive from anger. He doesn’t know how to express sorrow. I guess it’s his way of… crying,”_ Nines replied.

After a while, the fire burned out and Gavin turned quiet and still. “You shouldn’t waste your money and thoughts on me,” he uttered.

Nines released the pressure of his grip. His hand settled on Gavin's hip. Lifting his head, Nines stared disbelievingly into eyes filled with desolation. Open-mouthed, he shook his head.

No. This wasn't how he had planned this day.

His thumb ghosted over Gavin's jawline, landed on the android's cheek. He remembered the charming teal color and how he wanted to place several kisses all over the imperfect face - the only thing stopping him the fear of receiving a punch. Why hadn't he taken the punch?

“Gavin…” he whispered, “I'm sorry.”

His thumbs stroked the android’s cheeks, brushed over the stubble, a small detail that made Gavin more human than the android would ever admit. Willing to take one hundred punches and curses in return, Nines leaned in, he wanted to kiss Gavin, wanted to tell him-

A hand landed on Nines’ mouth, stopping him from moving forward. Gavin averted his eyes. “Sorry I didn't get you anything today. What do you like?” he mumbled. He pushed Nines away and removed his hand from the mouth.

“It's fine. I wouldn't want anything out of obligation.”

Gavin sighed and rolled his eyes. Walking down the alleyway he motioned for Nines to follow. “If we pretend, I were to get you something out of my free, deviant-as-fuck will: what would you like?”

“People usually don't ask this question since it spoils the surprise,” Nines replied.

A loud groan. Ah, Gavin’s patience was so diminutive and teasing him incredibly fun.

“You don't talk about yourself much so it's really difficult with you, okay! What… do you- I mean, Valentine's is all about sweets and you don’t like sweets, right?”

That, however, was not fun. Nines grabbed the android’s wrist and yanked, turning him around in the process. “Valentine's not about sweets, Gavin,” he hissed, glaring at him.

Gavin ignored the comment. “You like reading. So, books, yeah, books! Favorite author?”

“I don't want a book.”

“See, that's what I mean, prick. You're human and that makes you annoying and complicated!” he yelled and Nines winced, not anticipating the sudden anger. A pause, before the voice turned much softer. “Give me a fuckin’ hint, I wanna understand you.” And just like that, the faintest blue returned to the android’s face.

“You're just oblivious,” Nines said. His hand trailed down from the wrist and closed around the fingers. “Time. Time is what I like.”

“Want me to break the law of nature and squeeze in another hour per day? Make it twenty-five hours per day?” Gavin scoffed.

“The hint was obvious enough.”

Gavin shook his hand and broke himself free from Nines. “I see. As chance would have it,” he began and fisted his hands into Nines’ shirt, pulled him down without warning until his lips hovered above Nines’.

The gap, why was it still there? Nines wanted it gone more than anything. He leaned in, once more, only to be, once again, be stopped - this time by Gavin’s finger lingering on his lips. Nines wondered how it even fit between the already small gap of their lips.

“Hey, don’t interrupt me,” Gavin warned and pushed Nines an inch away. “You don’t make the rules after embarrassing me with chocolate and pissing me off with sticking to you stupid sense of justice.”

“You were pissed because you  _loved_ the chocolates, not because of my sense of justice, which by the way saved us from getting another disciplinary action,” Nines pointed out.

Gavin removed his finger and moved his mouth to Nines’ ear. “How unfortunate. My free time slot tomorrow after work has just been reserved for someone else,” he whispered.

Nines withdrew, face in shock, he declared without thinking, “No! I want it, it’s mine!”

Taken aback by the simple, genuine words, Gavin laughed. He moved with caution, no, sweet care, hands cupping Nines’ face.

Nines flinched, just a little - so unaccustomed by Gavin initiating the touch, yet all the same embracing every moment of it. His own hands wrapped around the android’s body, came to rest at his back. His mind encouraged him to pull Gavin closer, but he remembered the words, remembered that apparently today, he was not in charge. And so he waited, anticipation growing stronger by the second, heart rate increasing albeit nothing happened and stomach full of the most annoying butterflies. Jesus, love was powerful.

Gavin gazed back at him, a dainty smile evident on his face. “Alright. It’s yours,” he said. Pulling Nines’ face closer, the irritating gap between them inched away until they came full circle - lips close enough to feel the warm breath. Too far away to feel satisfaction.

Nines waited. Would wait, patiently, however long Gavin wanted to tease him, no matter the pain of his heart hammering against his rib cage. He would simply continue to adore the android’s gaze through eyes, half-lidded.

And then, after aching moments, Gavin closed the gap and their lips connected. A perfect feeling as if they were meant to connect. The lips soft, so very soft, Nines had no other choice but to melt into them. To show his love by, finally, pulling the android closer and humming in appreciation. What happened before, forgotten. Irrelevant, compared to this, this - yes, this had to last a longer. 

Nines couldn't hide the whimper, when Gavin broke the kiss, talked, quickly, “Oh, and there’s another free time slot tomorrow. All day, since it’s Saturday,” he mumbled and pulled Nines into another kiss, just as soft as the first one, giving Nines the fulfillment he yearned for.

And Nines took it, with pleasure and unrivaled fervor. “Saturday? Mine, as well,” Nines said and Gavin nodded.

Somewhere in between, his tongue might have darted out to deepen their kisses. To bring the already perfect feeling to even more perfection. If that was even possible - well, Nines decided it was possible. One hand might have threaded through the android’s messy hair, the other snaking under the shirt to roam over soft skin and Gavin allowed him to take control again.

Maybe Nines would get his one hundred kisses, after all. Without getting punched. “Sunday’s mine, too,” he muttered.

“It is. All of my time is yours,” Gavin affirmed. "Fuck," he cursed, before a whisper followed, almost inaudible. “I am...”

**Author's Note:**

> Who wrote this, certainly not me because I don't give a damn about Valentine's day (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)


End file.
